Florida Flames
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: Kathleen starting a new life in a new state. Not realizing the heat in Florida felt like she was on fire. Will she find love, friends. She is an avid Professional Wrestling Fanatic, and then she meets the one she admires the most. Will her heart be set on fire or just her body. **I do not own any WWE Wrestler** I only own my own creations.
1. Chapter 1

Kathleen was a tall young woman. Beautiful, curvy, long luscious hair that in the sun it looked like fire and her eyes no one could tell what shade her eyes were. Some thought blue, some thought green for some reason. She wouldn't tell she loved being mysterious in that sense. She loved to dance, she loved to drink, but never really liked going by herself. She loved many things in life, wrestling being one of them. She adored many wrestlers, although there was one man she was passionate about. She loved him on so many levels. His mind, his spirit, his passion for the wrestling business. This wrestler, many knew him and loved him. Everyone knew him as Sheamus but she knew him as Stephen Farrelly. She always wanted to meet him and hoping she would up close one day.

Moving to Tampa, Florida Kathleen felt free. She pulled her hair back and clipped it. This temperature was nothing like her home state. She actually got a great deal on a fixer upper beach home and bought it. Boxes where still all over the place. She loved that fact that her back yard was beach front property. This place was simple, a cozy 3 bed 2 full baths what she called a bungalow with a detached block two car garage. It needs a full remodel, hence the damn good deal on the property. She was no stranger to do it yourself projects, she rather have others do it but she wanted to start anew and that was this home. Kat, as many called her, wanted to use this opportunity to also start a new life, literally. She had already made sure all plumbing and electrical were up to code before even purchasing the place. She made sure all rooms were scrubbed down and clean. All windows were sparkling and clear.

Her first week here was very productive and she felt very accomplished. The majority of the boxes where emptied out, all her items were put in its place. All empty boxes were cut, flattened and placed on the shelves in the garage. Paying a contractor to create a covered car port and asphalt driveway was the easiest task she had. This making her garage now a storage room at the moment.

It was Friday night and Kat was damned if she was going to miss Friday Night SmackDown on TV. Feeling refreshed, sitting in her favorite shorts and shirt on the couch munching on a snack and her favorite beverage. Watching wrestling and playing with her cell tweeting with her favorite pals online. Sheamus was all her friends favorite. Just like the rest of the fans Sheamus belong to them. Knowing he was from Florida, especially Tampa she hoped she would some way some how meet him. Enjoying SmackDown, finally finished, she walks to her back patio and takes in the sea breeze. An hour later she walks back in and calls it a night.

Saturday morning awakens Kat, she moans realizing she needs heavier curtains to cover her windows. Not quite the morning person, she drags herself out of bed and gets ready for the day. Getting her car keys she drives out looking for some morning grub. Her eyes are all over the place looking at the stores, people, the surroundings and watching the traffic. She sees a nice cafe, pulls into the parking lot and walks in. Having a pleasant morning, eating her breakfast sitting by herself the place is packed to the rim. People come and go, then she feels a tap on her shoulder.

_"Pardon me Ma'am? May I sit here?"_

Kat looks at the gentleman and gestures with her hand to go right ahead. He sits and orders his food.

_"Oh ma'am.."_

_"Please sir my name is Kat"_ Kat smirks at this man sitting across from her.

As he chuckles, _"Okay, Kat.. I'm Claude.. I was going to ask if you don't mind me having a friend sit with us. He is running a bit late because of traffic.."_

_"Oh no not at all I'm almost done here anyway, both of you can have the table when I'm done. Besides I have to go and explore Tampa get the feel of the place..."_

_"Oh? Are you new in town? "_ Claude looks at her interested.

(smiling) _"Actually I've been here a week yesterday, moved from Philly"_

_"Wow, talk about polar opposites, cold to hot.. you'll regret the heat"_ Claude chuckled

Continuing the simple chit chat when Claude's cell went off and he answered.

_"Hey Stephen, yeah man, when you come in... walk towards the back I'll see ya when you get back here."_

Kat's back is towards the front of the cafe, taking a sip of her favorite morning beverage. When she hears a familiar voice she froze.

_"Hey fella, sorry I'm late traffic and all... Who is this lass here?"_ As Stephen sat down next to Claude.

Kat stared with her drink still in her mouth forgetting to swallow it. She couldn't believe it would be so damn easy to see her favorite wrestler sitting in front of her. She didn't know if to breathe, scream, swallow her beverage, or just pass out, better yet run.

Stephen blushed a little at her staring.

_"Oh Stephen, this is Kat she is new in town its been a week that she came from Philly"_ Claude laughing at Kat's reaction to Stephen.

_"Well hello der lass, as you know I'm Stephen... Stephen Farrelly.. Nice to meet you."_ As he reached over the table to shake her hand as he introduced himself.

_"Uh me, Kat.."_ Realizing she screwed up and all tongue tied, she wanted the floor to swallow her now.

Stephen and Claude chuckling at her fan girl reaction and her pinkish tone across her cheekbones.

_"Nice cheekbones lass, love how the pinkish tones accentuate your cheekbones, very nice indeed..."_ Stephen added as a compliment and to tease her about her blushing.

Kat wanted so much to scream and jump him. But she kept her cool and took a deep breathe.

_"Hello Sheamus.. Uh I mean Stephen.. dammit! dammit to hell! Ugh, You get the picture.."_ Reaching for his hand shaking it, she face-palmed herself.

Which made Stephen and Claude chuckle even more and Stephen thought that was really cute.

_"So Kat what are you doing the rest of today?"_ Stephen asked Kat as she finished up her plate.

_"Well Stephen, I'm just taking a break from fixing up my place and just relax today... Just check out Tampa"_

_"If you don't mind joining me, I can take you around town... I'm in for a couple of days before I head out to Des Moines, Iowa."_ Casually invited himself so he could get to know her.

_"Hell yeah, Uh... I mean sure I don't mind..."_ (giggling) Kat was trying so hard not to lose it on her end.

Kat continued to chat with Stephen and Claude. Kat had to go freak out, so she excused herself to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she look to see if anyone else was in the bathroom. She went into a stall and starting thinking out loud.

_"Oh my freaking fuck! I just met fucking Sheamus! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Eek! (starts to jump) I can't fucking believe it one week into Tampa and I found him. Ugh Son of a Bish! Oh fuck and look at me... I look like shit! This is not how I wanted to fucking meet him here in these clothes. Fuck! ... Oh wait the fucking minute yo... He saw me like that and he still wants to hang out... Oh hell yeah! I got my shit together... Ugh! Damn I want to kiss him sooooo freaking bad! Ok.. come on now Kitty... Get yo ass together... Breathe... Shake it off.. Oh fuck you! I'm going to hang out with Stephen fucking hot ass mofo Sheamus! How in the hell can I deal with that... Shit Shit Shit! (starts to jump again, like a 13 year old girl all giddy after her favorite superstar)"_

Now that was about 60% out of her system. She double checks herself in the mirror, her hair, makeup and takes another deep breathe, casually walks back to the table.

_"Are you okay, you looked a little flush?"_ Claude asked smirking, looking over to Stephen.

_"Oh I'm fine"_ Glancing over at Stephen's lips with her ovaries almost about to explode.

Stephen and Claude looked at each other and started to chuckle. Finishing up their morning breakfast. Paying their tab and walking out to their autos. Claude jumped in his Land Rover shook Kat's hand and winked at Stephen.

_"So, Kat do we ride in yours or mine?"_ Not realizing he parked right next to Kat.

_"Wow, isn't that an Audi Q7?"_ As she looked at the black Audi that Stephen was leaning against.

Interested that you knew about his SUV, he nodded. As he unlocked the alarm and opened the door Kat looked at her car.

_"It's okay your car will be safe here... This place is open 24/7"_ Relieved looking at Stephen, Kat gets into the passenger side.

Kat was having a blast just being near him. She always wanted to be next to him, hold him, and so much more. She was in heaven just being in the same auto enjoying being in his company. Stephen parked in an area to show her some gorgeous views of the gulf. As all knew he was not much of being outdoors because of his complexion and she understood this.

_"Hey Kat, would you like to go see a movie?"_ Kat nodded and he pulled out of the parking area drove down a few more miles. Stephen parked in the local "draft" movie theater, _"I'll get your door"_, as he quickly walked to your side. Kat's heart skipped a beat at his kind gesture. Stephen was such a gentleman. Walking side by side, he placed his hand on your lower back to place you in front of him as the both of you were waiting in line to buy the tickets.

Looking over the list of movies, _"So Kat what movie would ya like to see? Thriller? Action? or Romance?"_ looking at her winking.

Blushing, Kat stated, _"Thriller, I want to see you scream like a girl..."_ Giggling how he looked at you chuckling.

_"Oh is that so? We will see who is screaming at the end of tonight..."_ Just realizing how he said it, his face turned red and Kat's did as well. She couldn't stop laughing at him.

_"I - I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that lass"_ Blushing he couldn't look at you, _"W-What I meant was..."_

Cutting him off Kat placed her thumb on his kissable lips. She kept looking at his lower lip fuller than is upper lip. Cupping his face to look at her.

_"Stephen, it's okay you don't have to apologize I know what you meant. Let's watch INSIDIOUS, I haven't seen that one yet."_

She just kept staring into his eyes, took a deep breathe and looked away. Letting him go, when all she wanted to really do was kiss him. Kat wondered if he caught her signals. She would hope so, even if they didn't have sex, a peck on his lips would last her a lifetime. Thinking to herself off in deep thought, she would imagine what it would be like to kiss him right now in front of everyone.

Stephen saw her eyes off in to the distance, he leaned in slowly knowing she was not paying attention.

_"HEY!"_

_"OH FUCKING SHIT!"_ As Kat jumped up, she didn't realize how deep in thought she was thinking about kissing him.

Kat smacked Stephen, as he chuckled at her. People standing around also giggled and chuckled around her, which made her blush again. This was turning out to be one hell of a moment for her.

_"Two adults for Insidious please.. Thanks fella..."_ Pay and grabbing the tickets taking her by the hand.

Kat was in heaven, smiling at him and looking at her hand.

_"Aren't we confident"_ as she squeezed his hand.

Stephen just smiled as they walked into the theater. Walking to the concession stand he looked at Kat.

_"Want anything?"_

Looking at everything knowing she already ate breakfast, asked for only a drink.

_"How yer doing darling let me have a Guiness, a medium tea and a small box of popcorn... Are you sure you don't want anything?..."_ He looked at Kat again she shook her head.

_"Okay, then that will be it darling.."_ Stephen paid for the items and opened his bottle of Guiness.

_"So do you want to head to the game room or go sit down for the movie?"_, looking at his watch, _"We still have about 25 minutes until Insidious starts"_

Kat looked at Stephen, _"Well I guess we can play one game, while we wait"_

Heading to the game room, looking around Kat didn't know which game to play, then she sees Mario Brothers. Grabbing Stephen's arm she pulls him that direction. Standing in front of the game console, she grabs his beer as he goes for coins. When he returns, she is standing with a smile on her face.

_"Why are you smiling like that, what did you do?"_, as Stephen looks around him.

Giggling at him, _"Nothing, silly I'm just waiting to kick your ass in this game, but I have dibs on Luigi he is mine."_

_"Oh is that so, but what if I want to be Luigi?"_ Smirking at Kat.

_"You touch Luigi, you die.."_ as she grabs hold of the joy stick not budging, then giggles at Stephen's reaction.

_"Oh I see how you are darling.. Oh its on..So what should we bet on?"_ Smiling as he puts the coins into their coin slot.

_"Winner gets to do what ever they want to the other... Winner takes all for the rest of the day..."_ Kat smirks and winks at Stephen.

Smiling and chuckling at her confidence, _"Deal darling... get ready to lose.. I'm pretty good at this game..."_, Stephen challenging Kat.

_"Oh Stephen prepare to be my slave... I'm addicted to this game..."_ Laughing at Stephen, as he opened his jaw, then closed it, while his eyes widened.

As the game began, Stephen took the lead on points as Kat swooped in from behind and started taking coins, mushrooms, hidden treasures. She couldn't stop laughing, as she was all over the place.

_"Hey how did you know that was there, you little cheater... you conned me..."_ Laughing with Kat they continued and a small crowd gathered around.

Kat asked a young boy next to her, _"Hun what time is it?"_

_"It's 11: 45 ma'am.."_

Kat looked at Stephen and they nodded.

_"Hun here you can have my game, It's time for me to go watch my movie.. enjoy the game and kick some butt.."_ Chuckling at the young boy who took over the game.

Stephen did the same giving his slot to a young boy next to him, _"Here you go fella, make sure you win..."_

Grabbing what was left of his beer, leaving the popcorn for the kids and Kat had her tea. Stephen grabbed one more Guinness and went to go see the movie.

Sitting at the very top, Stephen allowed Kat to get in the row first as they went all the way to the middle. He sat chuckling looking at Kat and shaking his head.

_"What? Why are you shaking your head Stephen?",_ as she smiles at him.

_"Darling, I believe you conned me, back there, didn't you?"_ Smiling back tilting his head.

_"I have no idea what thou speaketh of dear Sir... Tis you who spoke of the stipulation not I"_ Kat couldn't help but giggle even more.

_"Okay I see how thou hast used thou devilish charm against my weary eyes.."_ Chuckling, _"Wait why in da bloody hell are we speaking like this?"_ Laughing now as he moved the middle arm up and back tapping for Kat to move closer.

Of course who was Kat to argue. She moved over and placed her hand on his lap gracefully. They both smiled at each other as these little signals were being sent to each other. The lights begin to dim and Stephen puts his arm around Kat as she snuggled into his chest.

Kat was almost having an outer body experience, she felt like she was floating. This has been one hell of a day, first meeting Stephen, then he offers to take her around town, being such a gentleman, taking her to the movies, obviously flirting with her, winning a bet or he let her, hmmm but hell it was worth it for her, now he has his arm wrapped around her shoulders with her snuggled against his chest. Her thoughts had her thinking she would die a happy woman when she was able to kiss him, better yet finding out if he really was THE GREAT WHITE, and she automatically blushed at that thought.

Stephen sees that mischievous smile across her face and knows she is thinking something naughty. The movie previews pass and the movie begins. They sit, watching and every time she feels scared, she would clench his chest with her face eyes covered and closed. Stephen would chuckle holding her close as she did this and would hear women scream in the audience. This happened several times and only once did it happen to Stephen although he did scream, he just jumped up. Kat giggled at him, looking up at Stephen.

Now that the movie finished, Stephen waited for all to leave and kept playing and picking on Kat. She would smack his thigh as he would poke her head and look around as if nothing would happen. He would pull her hair, looking straight and she would nudge him in the ribs.

His sense of humor as the chatted amazed her. He was so down to earth yet mind blowing. They kept conversations going. Looking around noticing they were the only ones there. Laughing they get up and walk back out to the front as he finished his beer. She had already finished her tea and threw cup in the trash can. Walking out the sun blinded them for a bit as they walked back to Stephens SUV. Getting in, Stephen walks back to his side and gets in. Checking the time on console of the Audi, it was already past lunch time.

_"So where do you want to go now Kat?"_ Stephen looked at her as he turned on the SUV.

Having no idea the thought of her going back to her place was suitable, but she declined her own thought.

_" I honestly do not know Stephen, where are all the shopping malls, salons, parks, clubs... although I won't go clubbing unless I have someone to go with me to dance or someone who won't leave me alone and drive me home..."_

As Stephen started to drive around, he showed you good places to shop for clothing, his favorite places, the gym he likes to go to. She noticed they were starting to get close to where she lives. Smirking at that thought in her head again she looked at Stephen and looked out the window.

_"What is that smirk all about?"_ Being curious he had to ask.

_"Well, I just noticed we are so close to where I live.."_ Smiling again.

_"Oh really do you mind showing me where you live? "_ Hoping Kat would say yes.

_"Uh, wow... I just met you Stephen... but I know you won't hurt me... In all honestly you would be stupid to.. Since you're apart of the WWE..."_ She stated being a bit more confident yet that thought keeps crossing her mind.

_"So is that a yes? I understand if you don't if you feel uncomfortable..."_ Looking at the traffic.

_"Go head, at the light make a right...I must warn you, I just bought it as a fixer upper.. and its been a week since I moved in.. It needs a lot of work still..."_

Stephen listened, and after making a right kept going straight for almost a mile. Passing all the homes he sees it by the coast, and he likes it as well.

_"Okay make a left after the stop sign and go all the way to the end its the only home with out a fence and needs a paint job, with a new car port and driveway. "_ Being a bit embarrassed Kat looked away.

As he pulls into the driveway, he looks at the house and was impressed and its a great location.

_"This is quite a place you have here, and right buy the coast.."_ Stephen looked towards Kat as they walked up the steps to her home, "_Hey Kat.. don't be embarrassed by it.. It's yours.. you barely purchased it and barely moved in... Now five years down the line and it still looks like this... We will have to have a long talk on why your lazy ass didn't make it look at least decent."_

Kat turned and smacked him on the arm as he chuckled. Opening her door she walks in and asks if he wants something to drink, he nods to what ever she might have available. Grabbing two beers, she turns around and finds him standing a foot behind her.

_"Uh, okay... May I ask why you are standing behind me like a stalker?"_ Giggling as she gives him a beer.

_"Maybe because I wanted to, its not like you're stepping away from me..."_ Stephen takes a drink.

Kat walks closer to him and he straightens up. She puts her arm past his waist grabbing the remote to the TV and walks away. Laughing at Stephens reaction she walks around in the kitchen. Stephen blushing at her teasing game.

_"Oh so you think that's funny now do ya?"_ Seeing how Kat nods her head giggling even more, _"You want to laugh at something, I'll make you laugh... Come here"_

Luckily Kat was standing on the other side of the island in the middle of the large kitchen. Putting her beer on the island counter top. Smiling and her heart is racing not knowing what Stephen will do. He tilts his head forward and gives off a mischievous grin.

_"I said come here lass"_ Moving towards the left side of the island.

_"Nope, I think I'm safer over here"_ Giggling and her face is blushing.

Stephen races around the island and Kat does the same thing. Laughing that he didn't catch her. Stephen fakes a left and dashes right. Screaming through out the house Kat is trying to get away from Stephen when he catches her in the hall way. Dragging her back to the living room. Kat can not stop laughing and screaming for him to stop tickling her. He chuckles and throws her down on the couch straddled on top of her.

_"There I win lass, you have no where to run"_ Sitting on top of her smiling as he couldn't stop laughing at her giggles.

As he leaned down towards her she place her hands on his chest trying to hold him up, still giggling. He once again starts to tickle her so she was forced to move her hands towards his. He caught her wrists and placed them above her head. Holding her small hands in his one hand, Stephen held his weight with his other hand as he shifted to use his thighs to part Kat's legs. Although she was making it difficult for him he managed to get his massive thighs between hers.

_"Now will you behave darling... There is no way you can resist me or get me off of you..."_ He softly spoke to Kat.

Having her thighs slightly lifted and wrapped around holding the back of his thighs, he smiled. Now as Stephen stared into her eyes, she couldn't pull away from is eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes that had a greenish grey tint to them. No wonder his eyes changed color slightly depending on what he was wearing. Keeping eye contact Stephen adjusted his weight to move higher to eye level with her.

Kat felt her heart pounding and her breathing started to become short pants. Her excitement was building up, she wondered if Stephen felt the same.

_"Kat?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Will you allow me to kiss you?"_ Being a gentleman still even though he could do anything to her, since she is pinned underneath him.

Nodding her head, she gasped as he drew near. There eyes never looked away. Letting go of her hands she cupped his face. Holding himself up on his arms, he managed to place his hands under her back. Placing small gentle pecks on her lips. She closed her eyes and took in the fantasy she always had of Stephen. It was finally happening, Sheamus, better yet Stephen Farrelly was in her living room, kissing her and maybe make love to her. Stephen traces his tongue between her lips for an invitation inside. She takes hold of his tongue softly between her lips and sucks it gently rewarding her with a slight moan. He tilts his head even more for a more passionate kiss. Moving his tongue deeper exploring her mouth slowly. Kat couldn't help but give into him by place her arms around his neck and soft moans resonating from her chest. Shifting their heads back and forth exploring each other's mouth non-stop. Pulling back Stephen looks at her smiling, not only to allow them some time for their lungs to catch up to their needs, but how he loved that lustful look in her eyes wanting him to do more.

Stephen wanted so much more but didn't want her to feel that is all he wanted. The little time they spent he did like her, and was attracted to her. He knew it had been a while since he had been with a woman, with him always being on the road and always using caution. It was hard just to pick anyone who would keep their mouth shut. He never did like to be the kiss and tell type. He loved his privacy and would be blunt about it. If people couldn't figure it out, then they would have to deal with it. He looked at her, wondering if she would tell. Stephen had to find out before continuing.

_"Kat, I have to ask you something darling..."_, Looking deep in to her eyes.

_"Sure what is it Stephen?",_ With her hands on his shoulders smiling at him.

_"How are you when it comes to privacy? Do you kiss and tell? Would you go viral with social media if we continue? I do not know about you but I like to keep my life private, and if you're a fan of wrestling you should know that already"_ A look of concern blanketed his face.

_"Hun, as much as I am a fan... I will not and I mean I will not tell a soul... Are you kidding me? I don't want the drama of all the haters, and negative people attacking my page on Twitter... Besides I won't say a word I'll let you decide what do put out there... then I will think about it still if I want to say anything... I am private in a way as well... I only talk to close friends, and even like that its very few... In a long story short... No... I won't say a word... I swear..."_ Reassuring Stephen, she was not the kiss and tell type.

Finding that comforting, he leans in for another kiss and this time Kat takes over the kiss. Her kisses were surprising to him. She wanted dominance over his mouth and he enjoyed the tongue war they were having. As she began to suck his tongue, automatically his body reacted. She could feel his hips grinding into her in rhythm with what she was doing.

_"Mmmm"_ Escaped from his lungs as he took over her tongue and mouth.

She moaned as she started to grind against Stephen as well as she begins to feel his arousal harden against her thigh. Their breathes were becoming short and faster. Pulling away Stephen began to kiss down her chin to her neck. Soft nibbles along her neck line, with traces of his tongue here and there after every nibble. Tilting her head for better access Stephen moan as he softly bit her neck. He continued his gifted mouth and tongue down to her collar bones, and then to her breasts. Kat gasped as he found her already perky nipple awaiting for his attention.

_"Ugh, Stephen..."_ Enjoying his teasing against her body.

She managed to place her hands against his lower back. Tugging at his shirt pulling it up and out of his jeans, she slide her hands inside his jeans. Just barely below the waistline holding him as he increased his pace between her thighs. She knew she was wet, feeling his length getting harder by the minute.

Pulling away once more, he smiled again seeing her glossy eyes yearning for him. He wanted so much to take her but would she allow it. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel she was obligated to do so. Kissing her as he kneaded her voluptuous breasts. Moaning and grinding against Kat. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her.

_"Kat, let me know now if you do not want me to make love to you...Do you want me to continue this?..."_ Stephen was resisting as much as he could, even though his dick was beyond throbbing.

Staring into Stephen's eyes for a bit, Kat asked her that same question. Would things be the same after they do have sex or make love. Would this just be a one night stand, or would he be a fuck buddy. What did she really want, then she just went with her hormones instead.

_"Stephen? I ... Uh... I"_ Her heart is pounding and could swear he could hear it.

Taking a deep breath Stephen knew her answer. Right when he was lifting himself up, Kat held him down.

_"Yes, Make love to me..."_

**What does Stephen really want? Would he want to continue this after? How will Kat react to it the next time they meet up or Will He make it official to the world or keep it private and use her as a friend with benefits. We shall see in this next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

To Stephen's delight, he went back down to kiss Kat. Continue to explore each other's mouth, she pulled away.

_"Is there something wrong Kat?"_ Stephen looking confused.

_"No but there is way more room on my bed, don't you think"_ She giggles they get up.

Stephen grabs her hand picks her up in one swoop. Laughing, Kat held his hand leading him to her room. Once inside her room. He twirls her around making her laugh, holding her tight against him. Placing her index finger on his lower lip, softly rubbing his lip seeing him pucker at her touch. He was acting adorable in her eyes.

Tugging at his shirt from behind, Stephen didn't have to ask what she wanted. Taking off his shirt, Kat ran her hands from his abdomen tracing every muscle up to his pecks and playing with his nipples. Earning a moan and his eyes widening. A smirk appears on his face, leaning down as he pulls on her blouse and pulls it over her head showing off her voluptuous breasts in a lacy white full cup bra. Stephen tries to unhook her bra and Kat pulls away smiling. Confused Stephen walks towards her, she places her hand on his chest and with her other hand she twitches her index finger telling him, _"No no no sweetheart... Those come off first"_. Pointing to his dark denim jeans, she licks her lips keeping eye contact with him. Quickly he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants and then smiles at her.

**Stephen:** _Wait... What do I get in return if I pull these off? (smiling back at her playing her game)_

_"Stephen, do you not remember me winning today's bet, I get to have you the rest of the day... So now take them off if you want this bra off..."_ Mischievously smiling at him.

**Stephen:** _Ugh, You had to remember didn't you.. but okay lass I'm warning you... I'm competely hard right now and my fitted briefs will give you a surprise... (chuckling)_

"Mmm well I will be the judge of that..." Looking and waiting.

Her eyes would break contact to look down his defined neck, his collar bones that she just wanted to taste with her tongue. His pecks that she just touched a few moments ago. Slowly devouring him with her eyes, Kat continued to look down every inch of his body. When she finally was at his waist line, he teased her slowly. Moving his hand on his length over his jeans, and seeing her eyes widened a tad bit made him chuckle. Pulling his jeans down to his thighs and stopping again, rubbing his dick slowly showing his girth. Kat knew what he was doing, so she teased him as well. Looking at Stephen dead on, she cupped her breasts, and started to knead them, rubbing her hands from the nipples up to the straps and slowly pulling them down off her shoulders. Kat blew him a kiss after she used the tip of her tongue to lick the soft skin above her breasts. Hearing his low grunt he pulled off off his jeans almost tripping as he stepped out of them.

_"Mmmm, nice package..."_ Admiring his fitted briefs that were blue in color.

**Stephen:** _Your turn my dear, bra off and those jeans... It's only fair lass... (smiling not taking his eyes of her breasts)_

Unhooking the bra clasp she turns around sliding off her bra, throwing it to the floor. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she sees Stephen starting to stroke himself over the cloth of his briefs. Unbuttoning her jeans and slowly pulling them down as she leans over watching him. Stephen could not stopping looking at her ass as the sexy white lace started to peek through. He bit his lower lip watching her tease him, stepping forward.

She pulled her jeans back up, _"Nah! No No baby boy, You can not touch me just yet"_

**Stephen:** _Ugh, Do you know what your getting yourself into darling?_

Nodding her head as takes another step away still with her back facing him. Again she slowly bends over, once again pulling her jeans down. Kat knew exactly what she was doing, she wanted to drive him wild. She wanted him to devour her, ravage her. It had been a while for her since she was with someone and it was by choice. She was no way going to pass this up since he sent all the right signals. Kat would giggle with her thoughts she wants him to freaking pass the red light and ram her. (giggling out loud)

**Stephen:** _What is so funny, You're killing me here.. I'm about to pass out. I'm trying hard not to attack you._

Kat continues to take her jeans off and the ass cheeks softly peeked out from the bottom of her lacy/satin boy shorts. Turning around to face him, he gasped at the sight of her. His eyes didn't know where to go. Her sexual desires from her eyes enchanted him. Her breasts wooed him, and her lacy boy shorts hugging her hips made him lick his lips. He wanted to touch her, his body reacted and made his hips buck. Taking deep breathes still trying to be a gentleman and not take her by force. Putting his hands behind his head interlaced, taking harder breathes. Kat slowly moves towards him looking into his slightly opened eyes as he looks down at her with his head lifted. Placing her hands on his waist band of his briefs.

_"Oh sweetheart, thank you for being such a gentleman"_

(Kissing his left peck)

_"All good things come to those who wait"_

(Kissing his right peck)

_"Do you want me to continue fella?" _

(Smiling as she use her tongue to lick over every muscle on his slightly defined six pack)

_"Mmm baby I love your short panting breathes"_

(Kneeling down at eye level with his rock hard dick)

_"Oh just gorgeous, is this the surprise you warned me about?"_

Stephen now looking down at Kat with fire in his eyes and nodding.

Kat begins to place soft pecks on his dick through the cloth before her.

**Stephen:** _Oh fuck, Come on Kitten Lass.. Don't do this to me... Uggggh!_

(She begins to use her tongue in long licks over the cloth from head to base)

Each time Kat would lick up she would pull up the brief that was fitted on his thigh. With each tongue stroke, the brief came up more and more. Finally exposing his head, Kat had to tease him just a bit more. She knew she was soaking at the teasing game she gave him. Knowing what was to come from his lustful looks. Kat looking up at Stephen smiled as she licked the precum leaking out from his head. Flicking her tongue back and forth made Stephen shudder. She felt his thighs shake out of weakness

**Stephen:** _Oh FUCK! Kitten Lass, S-Stop I need to lay down..._

On her knees still she walks him to the bed and tells him lie down.

_"Lay down sweetheart...Move back to the center as I pulls these off.."_

She pulls his briefs down as he sits on the bed and starts to move backwards to the center. Placing her hands on each side of his legs she straddled his legs allowing her breasts to touch his skin as she moved up. Kat would nibble softly on his inner thighs keeping eye to eye contact. Stephen's abdomen started to contract with his panting. She would giggle at him as he kept taking shorter and shorter breathes, and would let his head hit the bed. Stephen couldn't stop looking at her, waiting for her luscious lips to taste him again. As Kat came closer to his now throbbing dick the shuddering took over his body. It was hard for him to concentrate, his thoughts of what he wanted to do to her were jumbled up. Kat finally right below his dick, she kissed the most inner part of his thighs also placing soft nibbles in a loving way. With her ass in the air as she leaned her head down to take one of his balls into her mouth. Sliding her tongue all over his sack and softly tugging at it and popped it out of her mouth.

**Stephen:** _OH F-F-U-U-C-K! Kitten Y-o-o-u N-e-e-d... Fuck!_

_"It's okay sweetheart, I will end your suffering soon"_

Kat continues to same pleasure to the other sack popping it out as well. Licking in between his sacks, flicking her tongue at the base of his shaft. See his hips jump in delight, she continues with her tongue up, looking at him. Reaching his head and all the precum releasing out, she smiles as she licks it off.

_"Mmm Stephen you taste really good"_ Licking again.

Placing her lips and begins to open her mouth, _"Is this what you want?"_

Stephen propped himself on his elbows watching in pain. Already moving his hips up to reach her mouth.

_"No you don't"_ Pulling back, _"I asked you something..." _

Moving back to where she was at right above his head with his hips and dick twitching.

_"Answer me?... Well?"_

Stephen: _Fuck Kitten Lass, Suck my dick darling ..._

_"Mmm thats my Great White... beg for it..."_

**Stephen:** _Kitten Lass, I swear I'm hurting... please suck it..._

_"Oh yes... here is your reward..."_

Putting her mouth on his head and sucking softly to start just bobbing her lips on his head slowly.

**Stephen:** _FUCK SH-SHIT! Yessss!_

Stephen grabbed the sheets of the bed making his knucks beyond white, past pale, almost blue with veins. Enjoying what she just heard, having Stephen at her mercy, she enjoyed his dick in her mouth. Moving further down in one swoop taking all his dick in and holding with out gagging, then pulling back to his head.

**Stephen:** _FUCK! _

As her eyes smiled at him, she began to pick up the pace and added her hand to the base stroking as she bobbed her head faster, sucking harder. Stephen couldn't take it anymore, placing his hand on her head pushing his hips into her.

**Stephen:** _Fuck! Darling I have to ...I'm sorry_

Gripping her hair, with one hand and still propped up on his other elbow, pushing her head to keep taking his dick deep into her mouth. Kat would moan and that vibration made him a grunt. Huffing at her moaning, Stephen kept it up, and finally after a few more thrusts into her mouth. He pulled her off his dick. Very hungry for her, he sat up and grabbed her in for a deep kiss. Dominating her, he pulled her into the bed. Kat giggled how fast he pulled her to the center. Lusting after her, Stephen swiftly was on top of her parting her legs.

**Stephen:** _Now its my turn, you better hold on... (Smiling Mischievously)_

Kissing her neck nibbling it, taking in flesh and lightly claiming her. Soft pecks on her collar bones, nibbling and kisses her breasts from one to another as he would switch his hands, kneading them. Making her nipples so sensitive.

_"Oh fuck me, Stephen"_ Kat's reaction on his talented mouth on her breasts and nipples.

**Stephen:** _Oh you wait your turn ... I will make your squirm my kitten lass... Now Ur going to feel what you did to me..._

Kat looked down at him giggling and breathing harder. Stephen placed his hand against her very wet folds, applying pressure moving it back and forth. She would move her hips into his hand. Stephen slid one finger playing with her clit and this made her squeal as she arched her back. Pushing her hips back down, he slid another finger as he moved towards her wet awaiting entrance. Licking her folds, slowly inserting his tongue to touch her clit. Moving his tongue and changing his pace, from soft and slow to flicking hard and fast. Another squeal followed by a loud cry.

_"Oh fucking shit! Stephen!... Okay you win, please S-t-o-p!"_

Stephen finally moved up parting her legs a bit more seeing her panting in short bursts. Grabbing his throbbing dick as his breathing as well was in short bursts from anticipation. Sliding his dick back and forth, around her clit and back down.

_"Your kidding me? Fuck! Stephen..."_ Kat couldn't finish her sentence as her body arched and shuddered at his teasing.

Slightly pushing only his head into her awaiting entrance, he leaned over her body looking into her eyes.

**Stephen:** _I want you to keep looking at me Kitten, do not turn away from me..._

He slowly pushed his erection into her letting her adjust at his thickness. Kat grabbing at his waist and chest with her mouth open looking down at his dick going in.

_"OH! Fuck, You're thick!"_ Biting her lip cringing.

**Stephen:** _You okay kitten?_

Kat looking at him nodding, he continues slowly as he lays on top of her, completely filling her.

**Stephen:** _Fuck you're so tight baby...Ugh fuck!_

He begins slowly so not to hurt her. Allowing Kat to adjust to his dick, he couldn't help but give her a few hard thrusts, then slowing down. Stephen continues to be gentle while she adjusts. Kissing her, listening to her body, her cries, giving her the pleasure she desires.

**Stephen:** _Are you ready hun?_

Looking into her lustful glazed eyes, she is barely nodding. Stephen begins to pick up his pace going deeper with each movement. He closed his eyes for a bit letting his body feel the inside of her. The wetness and the tightness of what he had been waiting for with her teasing. His desires where building up and wanted to change the pace.

**Stephen:** _Ugh fuck... Kitten... Oh I have to...Ughhh Fuck!_

He starts to ram her hard and deep, giving in to his desire he had to be rough for a bit.

_"Oh YESSSSS! ... Stephen! Oh FUCK!"_ Kat cries out clawing his back, _"Stephen take me from behind..."_

With a smirk on his face he pulls out, as Kat turns around to her knees moving her ass and hips against him. Grabbing her hips he easy enters her again pushing her neck down she stays on her elbows and allows her head to touch the mattress. Once again Stephen begins at a fast pace, not worrying about being gentle. Taking her as she wanted, he enjoyed this, feeling his skin slap against hers while he rammed her. Seeing her sweat and feeling his sweat stream down his back and face. Continuing this hard, fast pace loving her whimpers and cries. He wanted to hear her scream, so he ram her and hold his dick deep inside. Hearing her plea in a high pitched growl as she arched her back.

_"Ugghhh Sheamus!... Fuck... Stephen!...Do that again baby..."_

Chuckling that she called him Sheamus, Stephen continued to ram deep inside her over and over for a while hearing her. He wanted to be on top of her.

**Stephen:** _Kitten... Lay down on your stomach...Fuck!_

He wipes the sweat away from his eyes. Kat does as she is told. Closing her legs Stephen moves his dick back into her entrance and begins again staring off slowly and hearing her sweet moans. Kat bucks her hips into Stephen which allowed her ass to move up into him.

_"Fuck Stephen you driving me insane... please go faster I need it..."_

Smiling as she is looking at him from the corner of her eye. He thrusts into her for a few minutes as fast as he could go. Once again rewarded with her cries of pleasure.

_"Oh yes.. Oh yes.. Oh yes.. Oh yes.. fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. fuck..ugh... ugh.. ugh... Stephen!"_

Neither one of them close to reaching their climax, Stephen pulls out again laying on his back telling Kat to ride him. Loving how he felt, she was more than happy to do so. She positions herself on top and slowly moving down on his dick. Seeing the sweat over his face and chest put a smile on her face, knowing they were giving each other a work out they will soon not forget.

_"Mmm, look at your body babe, all nice and sweaty"_, as she pats his chest and leans in for a kiss, _"Yum I could lick you all over..."_

Tracing her tongue along his lips, all the while looking into his deep blue eyes. Inviting her in, Stephen was enjoying this more each time they shared a kiss. Wrapping his large arms around her waist and up against her back, caressing her. Kat moaned as she kissed him, her body reacted as she started to slowly move her hips back and forth. This movement would bring low moans from Stephen as well, feeling her tightly against him. Pulling away from him, sitting up moving her hips in circles made Stephen arch his back. Kat was getting a bit rougher since she was already well adjusted to his dick. Thinking to herself she was going to enjoy this for as long as she can. Beginning to buck her hips hard against Stephen, he grabs her hips pulling her down meeting with her rhythm. Pulling up her hair as it starts getting hotter for her, Stephen pulls himself up to caress her body and enjoy her breasts that are softly bouncing to her rhythm. Moving in circles again she moans and retrieves a low growl from Stephen as he takes her nipple into his mouth.

_"Oh Stephen"_ Letting go of her hair and holding his shoulders, _"Baby I'm almost there... Oh fuck yesss, keep doing what your doing...Mmm... so good... so fucking good..."_

Chuckling as he kept her nipple in his mouth sucking it softly, then flicking his tongue while his other hand kneaded her breast and applying pressure to her nipple. He couldn't stop, He wanted her all, he wanted her to scream. Stephen could feel her growing near her climax. Her thighs softly starting to shake, and her breathes becoming shorter and harder.

**Stephen:** _You ready to come for me kitten?_

_"Mmm yess"_, slowly unable to speak as she builds up.

Her walls begin to tighten around Stephen's dick, he grunts feeling the tightness in his balls. Holding off until she explodes all over his dick. Placing his finger over her clit massaging it, making her shake uncontrollably.

_"Oh fuckin sh-sh-sh-i-i-i-t... Mmmm ... Mmm... Stephennnn!"_, Her body losing control.

Wrapping her arms around him. One arm under his and placing it on his shoulder and her other arm around his neck. She digs her face into his shoulder, biting him in pleasure.

**Stephen:** _Ugh Fuck Kitten... not so hard..._ , as he starts to push into her faster.

Feeling himself about to release he continues her pleasure with non stop stimulation against her sensitive nub of nerves. Sending to into bliss Kat begins to suck the flesh she freshly bit. Hearing her moans turn into cries and her hips bucking harshly against his thighs and lower abdomen. Turning her over on to her back while still inside her, she wraps her legs around his thighs pulling him in more.

_"Oh fuck Stephen p-p-please don't stop..."_ Pleading with Stephen for more.

**Stephen:** _What do you want baby? Do you want me to stop?_ , as he used all his self control to hold his dick in place.

This earned a glare from her and she clawed his ass with her nails.

**Stephen:** _Ugh fuck, kitten... Kitty Kat is getting desperate... (chuckling)_

_"Fuck me now Stephen, Don't you fucking stop... I'm not done... Fuck!"_

She clawed his ass again dragging one hand up his back. Feeling that sensation he loved it and began to thrust again. The last few thrusts were harder, deeper and faster than all the ones prior. His body was about to give out, his breathing was short, but he didn't want to stop, he had to make her scream his name. As he exploded into her from all the built up tension waiting for her, this did what he wanted, and he still kept thrusting his last sprint of energy.

_"OH STEPHEN YESSS! OH GAAWWDD STEPHEN... MMMM STEPHEN!"_

Laying on top, on his elbows looking at her eyes barely looking at him through her half opened eye lids. Smiling as he tried to catch his breath. Still feeling himself move in and out of her. Feeling her walls tighten more and more against his dick was excruciating bliss. Stephen would kiss her collar bones, around her breasts, feeling her hand touch his hair, he looks up. Cupping his face, she pulls him back up to eye level. Looking into his eyes she smiles, giggles and kisses him deeply. His full weight on her, didn't seem to bother her. Once again exploring each other's mouth once more. Caressing the back of his head, tilting her head for a deep kiss. Kat allowed him to take over to do what he wanted, he earned it. Stephen pecked her lips, kissing down her jawline, to her earlobe and kissed her sweet spot. Kat's body shuddered as she gasped softly in his hear.

**Stephen:** _Mmm, I found your weakness didn't I?_

All Kat did was giggle and that was a satisfactory answer. He nibbled it again, with another wonderful response. He kept this up and all Kat could do was giggle. Stephen chuckled at her giggles, she was so adorable. As she unwrapped her legs from around him, he lifted himself up and laid next to her. Laying on his back, she looked at him again with that mischievous smile she had earlier in the day.

**Stephen:** _What are you thinking Kat? _

_" Nothing really..."_

**Stephen:** _No you had that same smile when we were at the movies and then again when we were driving close to your home... So your thinking something bad.. Tell me..._

As she giggles turning towards him placing her hand on his chest.

_"Well this was not how I thought I would spend Saturday... I admit I thought it as soon as I saw you, but I was not going to look desperate... I was going to let you start the flirtation..."_

**Stephen:** _Really? _

_"Yep, I'm not much for being a person to take full charge and chase someone... If I like someone .. I usually keep it to myself.. It's easier to talk to someone on the phone or on the computer because they can't see me blush really... I know it sounds silly..."_

**Stephen:** _No, actually it doesn't ... it makes sense... I do that sometimes... And I agree I didn't know I was going to almost die having sex..._

Kat smacks him, _"What do you mean die, you arse"_, Stephen couldn't help busting out laughing.

**Stephen:** _Well I wanted you to scream my name, or don't you remember what I told ya earlier today when I started blushing..._

_"Yeah that was adorable ... I've never seen you blush before at all... I loved it..."_

**Stephen:** _Although I did say you'd be screaming my name tonight... It happen a lot sooner than I thought its barely what, (looking at his watch) its 4:49 pm ... Wow..._

_"What?"_, looking up at Stephen.

**Stephen:** _Just realized that we were at it for over an hour ... You did give me a run for it..._

_"Well, Im glad you enjoyed it... Of course I wanted to literally tear you apart but didn't want to let the WWE Universe see you were laid by a she-devil... clawing you all over... Uh Oh (giggling)"_

**Stephen:** _I did enjoy it, your teasing had me wanting to take you by force and I was trying so hard not to tear you a new one (chuckling)... I swear I never had my dick throbbing as hard as you had it... I'm glad you didn't claw me as bad as you wanted... Unless someone sees my ginger arse on TV then no one will see your claw marks there (laughing with Kat)... What do you mean Uh oh? _

Stephen raised his eye brow looking down at Kat as she picked up her head looking at his right shoulder. Laughing at what she did.

**Stephen:** _You made me a hickey didn't you (she nodded biting her lower lip), How big?_

Kat shrugged her shoulders, smiling at him. Stephen got up and went into the master bathroom. Kat laying there watching him open his jaw, touching his shoulder, it didn't hurt. He turned walking back to Kat, she couldn't help but glance over his physique. He was gorgeous in her eyes, and she smiled at him again. The long torso, with those broad shoulders and long muscular arms. That tiny love handle under his six pack she enjoyed nibbling earlier. Obviously his nether regions, his large thighs. She was just taking a photographic picture for her personal memory.

**Stephen:** _So you like making hickies huh? .. Guess what Kitten, you have one too and Im about to make another for making mine so dark._

Kat giggled covering her neck with her hands and shaking her head no. Stephen smiled as he sat on her hips grabbing her hands and placing them above her head. Leaning in she would move her head towards his face so he couldn't reach her neck.

**Stephen:** _You can't stop me Kitty Kat... Darling Lass, I will win this game... It's so easy... _

Looking at her hands, she pulls them together and uses his one large hand to hold hers. His other hand reaches for her chin and pulls it her right, and he lunges at her neck. This made her kicking her legs and squealing. Making him laugh. He found her weak spot and nibbled on it to calm her down a bit and it was working. She resisted but not for too long. Kat bit her lower lip enjoying his touch, and didn't mind him doing it. Moving downward to where all could see his mark. He made sure it was very visible and just as dark she left him.

_"Stephen stop... that hurts a bit"_ Cringing from his nibbling almost biting into her neck.

**Stephen:** _Sorry darling just had to make sure I gave just as good as you did. But as I see its just fine now... (chucking at the size of it)_

Now getting off of Kat he kept laughing with his hands behind his head. She jumped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Stephen enjoyed the view of her ivory white ass. The slight sway in her wide hips, thick thighs and looking back up seeing how her long hair slightly swayed on her back. A very pleasing view from his point of view.

_"No Fucking Way! Stephen! You asshole!"_, glaring at him.

**Stephen:** _Hey darling, you started... you can put make up over it.. but what about me... You just told everyone in the WWE Universe I got laid recently._

Kat ran and jumped on the bed, smacking him on his stomach and he just laughed at her. Grabbing her and pulling her to his chest. They both laid there just enjoying each other's company. Carrying on about different things, where he would be going, how long. Kat was surprised that he was being so open, with Stephen being private about his life. Kat enjoyed their little chit chats. Knowing she would never forget this day for the rest of her life. Her biggest fantasy was now checked off her list. Nothing could be better than this, the only thing that would come close or surpass this moment would be to date him.

The both of them laid there for a bit, Kat just laid there watching him as he slowly started to drift off. Feeling his chest rise and fall she knew he fell asleep. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the company of the man she had always admired and on so many levels. Kat honestly thought she was dreaming, at times from barely shutting her eyes would open them quickly and see Stephen right next to her. Smiling she would doze off again.

A few hours passed, Kat got up, took a quick shower, put some shorts on, a sports bra and a muscle shirt. Letting him sleep, Kat walked to the living room and looked through her cellphone for any missed calls. Checking her twitter account as well, chatting with friends, leaving messages, laughing at comments. All this took another hour or so, looking at her cell Kat saw that it was now 7:52 pm. She knew she had to wake up Stephen not that she wanted to. Kat wanted him to spend the night, but she needed her car and that was back at the simple cafe/restaurant in town. Walking over to the bed, she stands there again glancing at the gorgeous specimen. Stephen looked so peaceful, she really didn't want to wake him up. Leaning over she kissed his forehead call out to him.

_"Stephen...Wake up sweetheart...Stephen..."_, Lightly touching his chest.

Moaning and turning to his side, she touched his shoulder again to wake him up. Another moan, thinking to herself how in the hell was she going to get her car. She didn't know anybody else to take her to get her car. The only two people she met were Claude and Stephen. Kat walked around her bed, got into her bed and laid facing Stephen. She started to play with his hair, using her fingers to trace his face down his neck, his shoulder and back up. Anything that would stir him. Feeling him take a deep breathe, he started to blink his eyes. Stretching in bed, Stephen made the moaning yawn everyone makes when they wake up. Finally awake he sees Kat smiling at him.

**Stephen:** _Morning darling (he hears giggling), What's so funny?_

_"Stephen its late, its around eight o'clock in the evening... It's not morning yet silly.."_

**Stephen:** _Damn I slept a lot... ugh, I'm hungry you want to eat something?_

Kat always being a gutter head she smiled and blushed.

**Stephen:** _You pervert, quit violating my body lass... that is sexual harassment (chuckling covering his chest and dick)_

Kat busted out laughing because he looked so funny covering his chest. She smacked his arm which made him laugh.

_"No I haven't eaten smart ass... I don't know what I feel like eating...Maybe we can go eat at the cafe from this morning, and I'm already by my car... That's if its still there... " (giggling) _

Agreeing Stephen gets up, looks for his clothes and sees that Kat placed them on a chair, folded nicely for him. He turned and smiled.

_"You can go take either a rinse or shower if you like... There is a fresh towel in there, soap, what ever you need...to me you can stay like that... you smell like sex"_, giggling the way Stephen chuckles.

**Stephen:** _I'll go take a quick shower then... Thanks. _

As Stephen went to take a shower, Kat walked to the refrigerator, got a few strawberries just to curb her hunger and went back to the living room and watched some TV. Hearing Stephen walking out from the room because of one single board that creeks when you walk into the hallway from the room, Kat turns back seeing Stephen trying to sneak up on her. She laughs and asks if he is ready, he nods. She turns off the TV the lights, locking the door on their way out. Driving back into town, was kind of quiet. Stephen would glance over and turn back to the traffic. Same thing with Kat. Each other wouldn't speak for some reason, they were also thinking why in the hell was it an eerie quiet.

**Stephen:** _Are you okay Kitten? You either seem distant ...or... no that's not it.. you're just quiet..._

_"I was thinking the same thing about you... it's too quiet..."_

They both chuckled and Stephen put on the radio, it was on a station he likes to listen to. Kat really didn't mind she did like some songs on there while they drove back.

Finally pulling into the parking lot of the cafe, Stephen again gets the exact same parking space next to Kat's car. Kat took a deep breathe and exhaled a sigh of relief. This made Stephen chuckle. Walking in they sat down at a table towards the back, ordered their food and drinks. Chatting away again, which was way different from the drive over here. Kat found it interesting, they flirted with each other, the had great sex, chatted some more after, slept, the drive was awkward, and now back to normal if one would call it that. They finished their dinner, and Stephen insisted on paying. Still a gentleman, smiling as he reached for her hand to walk out.

Standing by her car, they both had their hands around each other's waist.

**Stephen:** _(chuckling) You know that this could be our awkward first date..._

_"How so silly?"_, laughing with him.

**Stephen:** _Well we went to the movies, had sex, then we had dinner... That's a little backwards don't you think?_

Laughing how he said it but it was true, Kat blushed and looked down.

**Stephen:** _Nooo, don't look down kitten.. Look at me, I enjoyed it.. it was different.. I know it was unexpected for us. I would like to do it again sometime... What are you doing tomorrow?_

_"Uhm, I don't know... Oh yeah have to get some paint supplies to tackle the outside of the house this week... Why what's up?"_

**Stephen**: _Would you like some company?_

_"Uh... Really?"_

**Stephen:** _Sure why not.. Like that we can spend some time together, and learn more about each other... Well... If you don't mind..._

_"Then yeah sure.. That's sweet of you..."_

**Stephen:** _Oh before I forget here is my cell number and please don't give it out... I don't want any crazy stalking fans harassing me or sending me nude pictures... (chuckling)_

Kat couldn't help but laugh picturing that, _"I won't silly... I told you I'm a bit private myself." _

**Stephen:** _Well then can I have your number or do I have to tickle you for it..._

_"Oh.. I'm so sorry, here is my number.. it's still from Philly ... don't know if I'll change it or not...And Stephen thank you for such a wonder time... I really REALLY enjoyed it"_

They both chuckled how Kat said that. Stephen leaned in kissed her forehead and then planted a kiss on her lips. No exploration of their mouths, just a simple sweet peck on the lips. Holding her door open Kat got in turned on her car, put her seat belt on as he shut the door for her. As she drove in reverse Stephen got into his Audi backed up as well.

As she waited for him to pull behind her she kept an eye on the traffic. She would look at him through the rear view mirror, and couldn't stop laughing. He was behind her raising his eye brows, throwing kisses and then laughing at her reactions. She finally turned left to go back home and Stephen turned right. As each drove in their car, both had this satisfaction, and couldn't wait for morning to come.

Both Kat and Stephen finally back at their places. Kat just laid on her bed with the biggest grin across her face, she started kicking and punching her bed, with the 13 year old girl fangirling routine she did in the bathroom. She was on cloud nine. She couldn't wait to see him in the morning, and with that thought she had to force herself to sleep or she would be grouchy in the morning.

Stephen gathering somethings around his apartment. Making it look decent, just in case Kat wanted to see it. He thought how much fun he had today. And was really looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow. After cleaning up he sat down to watch some TV, saving her number on his phone he realized he is going to need a picture and will get it tomorrow. Still watching TV, Stephen just spent the rest of his day on his couch, thinking of what to do tomorrow and finally fell asleep.

...

**Could this be a start to a new beginning for both? Would Stephen continue to see Kat? Would Kat want to continue with Stephen knowing how his life is, with him always being on the road? Hmm We will see what happens in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Sunday morning to a text message, Kat opens her eyes and reaches for her phone. Seeing its 7:27 a.m. she dragged herself to a slanted position on her bed. She was now at an angle, and giggled knowing she had to get up, but rolled around in the bed again. Adjusting to the light from the outside, she unlocks her phone and sees that Stephen sent her the text.

_"Good day to ya kitty kat, rise and shine darling. I'll be there in a few to pick ya up fer sum , Stephen"_

A smile from ear to ear, then a squeal hugging her phone. She gets up runs to the bathroom, washes up real quick, looks in her closet, nothing. She grabs some lazy to the knee gym shorts and a T-shirt to match, putting her sneakers on and clipping her hair back. Fixing a little make up on, when she hears her phone. She giggles because its Sheamus's entrance song.

_"Hello?"_

**Stephen:** _Hey Kitty Kat, are you going to open the door and get out here or Do I have to go get ya?_

_"Give me a few, I'm pulling my hair back and have to get my keys. Be right out"_

Touching up with some lip gloss, she had her keys on the kitchen counter breakfast bar. Putting her cell in her pocket and grabs her wallet, walks out and locked the door. Walking down to Stephens Audi, he gets out and stands next to the door. They smile at each other, and slightly blush. He looks at her almost dressed like him. She smiles at that same clover cap he always wears. He wears his aqua with navy blue shirt and navy blue gym shorts.

Arriving at the SUV's door Stephen gives Kat a hug. He gives her a morning kiss with his arm still wrapped around her waist. Giggling she cups his face as he opens the door, getting in and around the SUV he went.

This time the ride was quite enjoyable. Stephen was more conversational and Kat was enjoying this. Passing the little cafe where they met, Kat turned and looked at him. Curiosity was killing this Kat, and right when she was going to ask, he smiled.

**Stephen:** _I'd thought you would enjoy this other place, cozy, more private._

_"What your place?"_, as she giggled.

**Stephen:** _How did you know?_

Kat's smile turned into shock, and Stephen started to laugh.

**Stephen:** _I'm only kidding, that is for another time._

Smacking him, Kat shook her head, giggled and still was wondering where he was taking her. His comment stating his place was for another time, intrigued her mind. To her that means another outing with him or a date. She didn't want to make to much of it, because this could just be a friends with benefit type of situation. Thinking again, it wasn't really a bad thing. Hanging out with THE GREAT WHITE SHEAMUS alone was amazing she had him all to herself, no fans, no one, just them in his Audi.

**Stephen:** _What are you thinking kitty kat?_

Shaking her out of her thoughts.

_"Oh sorry, I was just thinking where you were taking me and how its so sweet of you taking time out of your life to not only to take me to breakfast but hang out with me. I guess you're ..."_

**Stephen:** _Sorry to cut you off darling but we are here._

As he pulls into a small parking lot. Looking around Kat does not see any kind of restaurant. Looking at Stephen, he smiles while getting out of the SUV. She puts her hand on the door handle, to step out and he holds the door.

_"Stephen? Where are we?"_

**Stephen:** _We're here, darling._

Looking at him, like he sort of lost it. She looks around as he takes her by the hand. Walks up some stairs and opens the door for her. The aroma that she inhaled, gave her the sense of being home. It was a small family run restaurant very few chairs and they already knew him. He was a regular there, he smiled as a small elder lady walks up to him gives him a hug and welcomes him.

**MaMa G:** _Hola Stephan, Como Estas?_

**Stephen:** _I'm doing good Mama G, this is my friend Kat._

Mama G looks at him holding her hand, winks and smiles at him. Stephen chuckles blushing slightly.

**MaMaG:** _Hola mijita, I'm Guadalupe De Los Santos, but just call me Mama G._

_"Hi"_, as Kat was sort of bashful and saw how Mama G winked at them holding hands.

Stephen walked with Kat in front of him, holding her by the waist. Moving to the back of the sitting area, Kat looks around she likes this place.

_"Stephen? (he looks at her) What did she say, before saying her name? ... She said Hola M... something?"_

**Stephen:** _Oh that... she just told you Hello Daughter or the Latin way of being respectful/loving. She also could of told you Hello sweetheart... She is a very loving woman..._

_"How do you know that language?"_

**Stephen:** _Oh I don't I have just been coming here long enough to have picked up some words and I always ask questions when I hear those Spanish words... You'll like the food here, she makes all Latin and American breakfasts. She's been here for quite some time, her family came from Europe over 100 years ago. He has a granddaughter that works here, she's the office manager... You'll like her, she sweet and a fire cracker when people piss her off... I actually met Mama G's granddaughter the first day I came into Tampa. Oh there she is... speak of the devil and she appears..._

_"That's mean Stephen.. but funny."_

**MaMaG:** Jita DeziRae, ven aqui y dame un beso mi linda rosa... (Baby DeziRae, come here and give me a kiss my beautiful rose)

**DeziRae:** _Morning Abuelita (Grandmother), Oh who is the girl with Stephen? (smiling at Stephen)_

**MaMaG:** _Oh go find out they're were holding hands when they walked in... They're cute no?_

DeziRae smiled and agreed, walking to the back looking at Stephen. Stephen looked at her with such glee and stood up. Giving her a long tight hug, Kat looked at their attraction and worried a bit. Staring at DeziRae, she could understand why he would give her the look he did. She was tall, beautiful features, not skinny nor chubby, she was full, and shoulder length hair that was wavy yet feathery. Her perfume was amazing, her clothing was tomboy-ish yet sexy a smile that would make any one feel at home. Now wondering if they had a thing going. She shook that out of her head, besides he wouldn't have slept with her and treat her the way he did if they were together right? Kat's thoughts were getting the best of her and was a bit irritated and now starting to glare at DeziRae.

**Stephen:** _How ya doing doll? Oh wait, Uh... Como Estas Mamasita? (All the while with his arm around her waist)_

**DeziRae:** _(laughing and flirting with him as usual it was normal for them) Stephen, I'm impressed you're learning but that's my Gma's language I'm still learning it... Her Spain Spanish gets me all the time, the dialect is different from Florida's Spanish...(chuckling) And I'm doing fine handsome. Now introduce me to this beautiful creature sitting here looking at me like I just touched her man.. _

They both laughed and Kat didn't realize she was looking at DeziRae like that.

**Stephen:**_ Dezi, this is my friend Kat... She just moved here about a week ago... Kat... Hun.. This is DeziRae ..._

_"Hi DeziRae is you last name De Los Santos?"_

**DeziRae:** _No doll, that's my Gma's married last name... My Gma is Greek/Spaniard, but you can call me Dez or Rae either or.. I'll answer to either one... So handsome your usual? (he nods) What about you darling? Want the special its to die for.._

_"Sure but what is it?"_ Looking over at Stephen, unsure what she is about to eat.

**DeziRae:** _Hun, its basically like a breakfast platter with a little bit of everything on the plate. Eggs, depending how you want them, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, and if you want some re-fried beans, cooked with chorizo on the side. Its today's Mexican/American breakfast special. You'll enjoy it trust me... (winking at her)_

_"I- I guess I'll take that with a glass of ice tea..."_ Smiling how nice she was even though she could have killed Dezi with her looks just a few moments ago.

Dezi writes everything down and gives it to the cook. Walks back one more time, hugs Stephen kissing him on the cheek and then hugging Kat as well. She bids them goodbye and walks around saying hello to the other customers, before heading back to the office.

Kat was always curious she kept looking at Stephen with the same look when she is thinking. Stephen looking back at her started laughing. Grabbing her hand, Stephen started to rub his thumb on the top of her hand.

**Stephen:** _What's wrong Kitty Kat?_

_"I'm just wondering where this is going?"_

**Stephen:** _What? Us? (Kat nods) Well... that's an understandable question and a good one at that... Where do you want it to go?_

_"It's not up to me... You're the one taking me around yesterday.. And I enjoyed it... You're the one who volunteered to take me out again today to go get my supplies... holding me, kissing me, then introduce me as a friend... yet you hug and flirt with Dezi... and now holding my hand again... So what am I suppose to be? A friend with benefits? or Something more?"_

Stephen looks at her for a while understanding what she means, and finds it cute that she is a tad bit jealous of Dezi. He needed to reassure her they were just friends.

**Stephen:** _Looking my feisty kitty kat... I think its adorable you're jealous.. and don't say you're not... If looks could kill, Dezi would be fighting for her life right now.. its cute I love it... (leans over to kiss her hand) ... Look, I have known Dezi since the first day I moved into Tampa, Florida. Her and mom own the apartments where I live. She helps manages that place as well. She keeps busy... We are practically best friends... Yeah we flirt with each other but that is as far as it will go... We respect and love our friendship to damn much to screw it up... Trust me.. there have been plenty of times we could of had sex but we didn't... why... the love for our friendship... We don't want to ruin it... So you have nothing to worry about... You'll like her...Hey ... how about you two hang out some time? .. "_

_"I'm not jealous, I am not going to be played a fool, had enough of that in my life... That still doesn't answer anything about us though... Where are we going?"_

**Stephen:** _I say that I like the direction its going... Trust me if I didn't like you.. I would not have wasted any second longer on you what so ever.. I'm an asshole like that.. I do not beat around the bush... I either like you or I don't... I do want to get to know you... My question is can you handle my lifestyle with work and all? You know my profession, I'm not going to be here all the time..._

The waiter brings their food and they begin to eat. Dezi was right Kat did enjoy the breakfast special. The atmosphere of this place was so comfortable. Mama G, stopped by the table just to check on them.

**MaMaG:** _Hello again Gatita, I tell the food is good?_

_"Yes the breakfast platter is excellent, thank you... But what is G-a-t-i-t-a?"_

**MaMaG:** _Oh please excuse me... where are my manners... Your name is Kat, so Gatita means kitten... If I have offended you I apologize... I give every one a nick name, and I gave you a loving nick name..._

_"Oh no need to apologize, but you even have one for him?"_, as she nods her head towards Stephen, giggling.

**MaMaG:** _Oh yes, I have many for him... He is the grandson I have never had, and my granddaughters closest friend, she doesn't have many so for them to love each other in that sense makes me happy. He is a wonderful man you'll see mijita... So please excuse me I have to tend to the rest of my customers... Now Gatita I hope you come back soon and visit us... Welcome to Tampa, and into our lives._

Kat turns to Stephen who is smiling as he drinks his beverage. She smacks him as he chuckles. He pays for the food. Dezi is on her way out and sees Stephen. Hugging him closely kissing his cheek, Kat tries to not let that bug her and Dezi then turns to her.

**Dezi:** _Hey hun, I hear my Gma gave you a nick name already? Stephen, she's adorable? I like her... She looks like a keeper babe... Well welcome to the family per se, if my Gma gave ya a name, you're stuck with her, (chuckling) ... Well take care babe.. (hugging him again, kissing both cheeks) .. You take care Kat... Oh here is my number if you need anything, day or night... I'm just a phone call away... (Hugs her too)_

Stephen takes Kat by the hand as they walk out, getting back into the Audi SUV and now driving to the Home Do-It-Yourself center. Finally pulling into the parking lot, they both walk hand in hand towards the entrance. Kat still has it stuck in her head about this friendship/relationship situation. Walking down the isle where the paint supplies are, she sees the exterior color pallets. Picturing what she would like the out side to look like the siding to be, the shutters and even paint the door. Finding a colors she liked, since all the colors of the beach homes around, where more artistic style she would and her creative nature in plants and objects in the yard. She decided to have the siding a "Scanda" color, which is a mix of a light shade of blue grey, the trim and porch rails will by the palest blue called "Buoyant Blue" and the door, put a smile on her face it would be a "Real Red" these colors were soothing yet the door stated "I'm here beotches".

Stephen gave his wide eyed look at the door color and whispered _"Wow, If no once can't find your house after that, they have no business driving."_ He busted out laughing kissing her head, when she smacked him. She started with a 5 gallon of the exterior "Scanda" to see how far she could go with that, same with the "Buoyant Blue" and only a gallon of "Real Red" for the door. Buying roller brushes, scrapper, sand paper if needed, and all other items she needed for her busy week starting tomorrow. Stephen had his hand on her waist as Kat pushed the shopping cart around thinking of what else she needed. Turning to him she smiled looking at his lips. _(I wish he would kiss me, I love those lips) _Kat was so into Stephen, still reminiscing from yesterday. She felt her face blush so she turned away smiling.

Stephen had a feeling of what she was thinking, because he was probably thinking the same thing. He had an idea to save time.

**Stephen:** _Hey Kitty Kat, Why don't you get someone to sandblast or pressure wash the siding it would save you lots of time to where you can start painting right away... _

_"Hun, that won't work for me, I have a budget since bought this cash, I'm using only certain amount of money for each task in this remodeling..."_

**Stephen:** _Okay how about if I pay for it?_

_"I couldn't ask you to do that..."_

**Stephen:** _And what if I want to do it for you darling?_

_"I really appreciate it hun, but I feel a bit uncomfortable allowing you to do that..."_

**Stephen:** _Why not?_

_"Because ..." (He cuts her off)_

**Stephen:** _Okay I know all about pride, I'm Irish and a man remember? Well...I'm sure you know that part.. (chuckling) but its okay to get help once in a while your not asking for it... I'm offering it... besides like that I can spend more time with ya instead of working on the house..._

_"Wait.. So does this mean I'm stuck with you again tomorrow?"_

Looking down on her, she was laughing. Stephen smacks her ass as they walk to pay for the items she already has. Already having paid for her items, Stephen took her back home. Walking back into her place, Kat placed her items on the kitchen island. Seeing how, it was a little bit past lunch. She asked if he was hungry and he nodded. Kat rummaged through the refrigerator and gathered some items to make a quick decked out sandwich with all the trimmings.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Stephen was drinking some ice water looking at Kat and his thoughts were getting the best of him. He kept looking at her full ass and how much he enjoyed slapping it and how it felt against his skin. Blinking he got up and walked over to help her. Standing behind her, Kat loved having his big strong arms around her feeling his heat against her body.

_"Stephen?"_

**Stephen:** _Hmm_

_"What are you doing?"_

**Stephen:** _I'm helping you make lunch..._

_"When why do I feel you softly moving your hips against me? N something is pretty happy back there..." (giggling)_

He starts to blush not realizing how hard he was already. Kat just kept laughing and she was blushing at his playfulness, his kisses, his comments, and his wondering hands. She kept making their lunch.

_"So is that your way of telling me that you want something else for lunch... As much as I'd want to but I'm really hungry. Here is your sandwich ... Sir"_

As she walked away, sitting at the kitchen table with her cup of tea. Giggling as she ate, looking over at him. He was looking down at his shorts and a pitched tent was there. A low grunt followed by a huffing breathe, he looked at Kat once more and chuckled. Grabbing his crotch to ease himself still couldn't stop laughing, since he saw Kat squirming and so often seeing tension in her thighs as she closed them.

They ate, sharing sliced cucumbers, while eating their sandwiches and drinking their beverages.

_"So Stephen, what do you want to do after this?... "_

He looked down and laughed at her expression.

_"Besides that Sir... Nothing is fair in this world... you do not always get what you want"_, giggling he keeps looking down at his crotch, that she started blushing. Secretly wanting the same thing but wanted him to spend the night.

Finished with their meal, Stephen actually gathers their plates as she refilled her tea, and asked if he wanted a beer. He nods as he walks to the living room. Grabbing the remote sitting next to Stephen, Kat looks for something to watch on TV, finding a channel they watch a few movies, through out the rest of the day.

Kat enjoyed his playfulness, his riddles, just him in general. They continued great conversations, as Stephen realized the time, it was getting late. He enjoyed getting the time to know her. Kat on the other hand was a bit annoyed that he wouldn't open up. He didn't talk about himself much, unless it was about wrestling or something in Tampa or DeziRae.

**Stephen:** _Well, darling I guess I'll call it a night. I have somethings I will have to tend to before I leave._

_"Awww, So soon?"_, she pouted her lips and Stephen smiled.

**Stephen:** _What is it that you want darling, just say it, ask me..._

_"I want you to stay ALL night, but if you don't want to I understand.. I'll just take care of myself several times tonight..."_

Stephen's eyes widened at the thought of her masturbating. Kat was looking at him then looked down and saw the pitched tent again. She giggled, and getting up.

**Stephen:** _Where are you going?_

_"To the bathroom noisy... Wanna come?"_

**Stephen:** _Of course I want to COME..._

Kat giggled and blushed because how he said it with his facial expressions. He truly loved making her blush, it was just to easy. She walked to the bathroom as he sat there. He gets a text, and he reaches into his pocket.

**Dezi: Hey babe, how's it going with Ur lover? LOL if ya don't answer I know you're getting your freak on. So if U're getting your freak on, you ride that piece good, LOL Yes Im bad N U love me 4 it, I'll talk to you later, Night suga! Muah! **

Stephen chuckled at her text, that's what he loved about her, she was straight forward, independent, fiesty, and not to mention she was literally the first person who was kind to him the very first few hours he came into Tampa, and he'll never forget it. Feeling soft arms come around his neck, made him smile and jump a bit.

_"Ha, did I scare you?"_, Kat giggled feeling him jump, _"What are you doing?"_

**Stephen:** _Just reading a text from Dezi.. She's just wishing me good night..._

He grabs Kat and pulls her over in a flash. Kat yelped, laughing now that she was laying on his lap.

**Stephen:** _Now, what were we talking about... Ah yes, we had to take care of this problem and you said you had a all night solution if I'm not mistaken..._

Kat couldn't stop laughing, as he tickled her to answer him. The gorgeous smile of his and chuckling at her giggles.

_"Okay ...bahahaha! Stop! St-e-e-ph-en! Okay... Oh my God... Bahahaha!"_, Kat trying to speak between her giggles.

He stops, holding on to her, chuckling. As she begins to calm down they look at each other again. She loves staring into his eyes.

**Stephen:** _Come here Kitty Kat, sit on my lap darling..._

She does as instructed straddling his lap, smiling and often giggling. He holds her small hands in his and wraps them behind her.

**Stephen:** _Come here I want a kiss..._

Smiling again, she leans in and starts to peck his lips. Sliding her soft pink toned lips along his. She enjoyed placing his lower between hers. His slightly pink toned lips, his lower lip a tad bit fuller than the other, is what made it more tantalizing to her. Kat would softly tug it when she would pull away, and making him smile. Still holding her, he uses these same lips to kiss along her jaw line, placing nibbles along the way to her ear, and down her neck. His facial hair tickling her, while he nibbles her neck with soft kisses and finally taking some of her flesh between his lips. Kat moans at this sensation knowing she will be getting a hickey from him. His low moans gave her the go ahead to continue. Kat all the while had started to slowly grind her hips on top of him moving closer with each pass. Stephen enjoyed himself feeling her right against him with no room to spare.

Releasing her arms he takes hold of her large hips. Gradually applying pressure as he dug his fingers into her skin. His erection harder than before, kept her pace rocking against him. He continued by taking off her top. Seeing her in just the bra and licking his lips. Kat in return trailed her hands up his large muscular arms, down his chest, playing with his nipples. All the while keeping eye contact only inches away from his face, she smiles and moves her hands down his abdomen making sure to trace every outline of his muscles.

Taking hold of his shirt, she tugs it, wanting what was underneath. Stephen obliged by taking his shirt off and throwing it on the back of the couch. Wrapping his arm around her kissing her collar bones and using his tongue to tease her, working his way down to her very pronounced nipples underneath her bra. Flicking his tongue against her nipples made her grind harder against him. Soft moans escaped her lungs. He had to release her from that bind. Pulling off her bra, and throwing it onto the couch, taking hold of such beautiful mounds into his hands. He would knead them as she bit her lower lip. Kat placed her hands on top of his following along his motions. A low grunt rumbled in his chest and up this throat. Watching her, watching him, feeling her hands squeeze on top of his and he did the same. Tilting her head back releasing more moans, with her hips picking up the pace.

_"Oh gawwwd, Stephen... please stop..."_

Looking confused at her, stopped kneading her breasts.

**Stephen:** _Oh don't do this to me again darling, come on... Let's continue..._

_"Oh we will but in the shower"_, Leaning in, cupping his face for a deep kiss.

Letting go of his lips, Kat smiles and gets off his thighs. Taking him by the hand, he switches and now takes the lead into her room. Stopping right at the shower entrance, he opens the glass door, adjusts the water prior to entering. Turns his attention to the beautiful sight in front of him. Taking his hands on to her boy shorts, gently taking them down over her ass and hips kissing each side, made her giggle. As soon as he passed the knees, they simply fell off. She stepped out of them looking at him, biting her lip again. His erection wanting release from all this playful torture.

_"Allow me"_, Kat smiles at Stephen.

Placing her fingers inside his waistband of his shorts and fitted briefs, slowly begins to squat as she pulled them off. Stepping out of them, watching her rub her hands on his legs, up his thighs stopping on each side of his hard erection. Looking up at him, smiling she opened her mouth and his eyes widened with his smirk to one side of his face. She just teased him with her tongue. Slowly licking his shaft, running her tongue over his head and then her tongue up his abdomen, to his chest, finally to his Adam's apple where she nibble his skin.

Stephen takes her by the hand. Walking in and Kat right behind him, hugging her while pulling her into a kiss. The warmth of the water running down his back. Slowly they turned inch by inch so each would be covered by the water. Not wanting to break his kiss, he turns her around, placing her hands on the shower wall high above her head. Kat looks back at him, giggling some more. He just watches how the water trickles down her back over her ass, between her cheeks and down her legs. Getting turned on by this simple view. Softly kissing her back of her neck, he grabs the body wash and puts a bit his hand. With his body pressed up against her, Stephen rubs his hands together starting at her hands against the wall. Rubbing down her arms, her shoulders, and reaching around to her breasts. Kat loved his large hands, even though the body wash made his hands smooth on her skin, gave her a new sensation. She moans as he kept kneading her breasts, and slowly began to push her ass into him. He takes one hand and smooths it down her stomach, as soon as he reaches her folds, she moans. Sliding his middle finger inside, the sensation on her already sensitive clit, makes her gasp tilting her head back to his chest. This simple foreplay was only the beginning. He continued this feeling her silky skin rub against his erection that was now throbbing. Their playfulness, the moaning, the fingering, the kneading, and skin to skin contact between them, he had to take her now. Kat must of read his mind with her plea.

_"Mmm Stephen, please fuck me.."_

He smiled at her, as he leaned her over in the shower, his back to the water. Bracing herself on the wall, he felt how ready she was for him. Taking hold of his dick, he not only teased her with his head, but he was driving him crazy as well, only seconds from satisfaction. Her moaning and his grunting, Stephen slid in, closing his eyes at the tightness of her. Feeling her as he pushed all the way in, made him grunt. Kat began to push against him, riding his dick, she couldn't wait much longer. They found their rhythm rather quickly. Stephen dug into her hips, thrusting, picking up his pace.

_"Fuck... Stephen you feel so damn good...oh fuck... Faster!"_

Smiling again, because who was he to deny her this. Holding his grip, started to pound faster. Feeling her legs start to shake he slows down and pulls out quickly.

_"What the hell? Stephen?"_

**Stephen:** _Oh my feisty kitty kat... You're not the only one who can torture.. Now move to the bed... I'm going to make you scream..._

Kat pouting and hormones raging, she quickly moves to the bed wanting to come badly. Holding off all day with this in her mind already had her insane with lust. Getting on her hands and knees, she awaits him looking over her shoulder. He smacks her ass hard, and hears her yelp. Stephen takes hold of his hard erection and inches his way in again. Holding on to her, he starts where he left off in the shower, same thrusting strength and speed.

_"Ugh, yess... harder baby... give it to me..."_

She lowers herself for more depth and he gives in to her request and gives it to her harder. Her moans and cries tell her she is about to come, he thrusts faster. Giving her several hard and deep thrusts, then holds it, smiling how she grabs the sheets. Again several hard and deep thrusts lasting longer than before and holds it. His water from his damp hair still running down his face like sweat would. Pushing deeper each time, making sure to make her cry in pleasure each time he stopped. Feeling her muscles tightened around his dick. He started thrusting deeper, and faster, not until she finished coming all over his dick. Stephen wanted her to feel every inch of his dick against her G-spot. Sure enough she hit it hard moans coming from deep with in her stomach, seeing her upper body tremble and her thighs shake. He kept going not even close to finishing himself. Stephen was determined to give her one hell of a wide for making him wait all damn day for satisfaction. Not that he didn't mind, but it had been awhile since his last sexual female encounter, he was not going to waist it. Especially with someone who he was interested in, which made it even better.

_"OH FUCKIN SHIT STEPHEN!, OH GAWD OH GAWD.. Ughhhh Fuck! S-h-i-i-i-i!"_

Kat's entire body shaking in pleasure, from Stephen's dominance over her body. Seeing her body whither in pleasure Stephen continued for his pleasure. Pulling out he demanded her to get on her back. She did so, looking at him with hazy and lustful eyes.

**Stephen:** _Oh naughty kitty kat, I love hearing you scream my name and I'm not done just yet._

Spreading her legs again, he get between them and pushes he still hard dick back inside. Feeling her muscles still flexing around him, he continued. Laying completely on top only his elbows barely supporting his upper body, begins to move his hips. Looking into her half open eyes, seeing her often rolls her eyes back in pleasure. Seeing her bite her lower lip every time he went deep. Once again he picked up the pace giving her different sensations. Fast and hard thrusts , with her moans drowning out his grunts. Slow, deep circles, made her moan his name. Kat lowered her arms under his while she cupped his ass in her small hands. She grabbed them and clawed them, to pull him in deeper than ever. Arching her back, then picking up her legs for deeper penetration.

_"Oh Stephen, Make me come again, I'm almost there please, don't stop, make me.. oh gawd here it comes... oh fuck! "_

Grunting at her next orgasm, Stephen places his lips on her nipple sucking as he thrust-ed with all he had, deeper and faster than ever. He wouldn't stop until he came after she did. Once again those prized muscles took hold of his dick, flexing and releasing, flexing and releasing. Still not stopping he sucked her nipple harder.

_"OH FUCK ST-E-E-E-P-H-E-N-N-N! SOM OF A BISH OH SHIIIIIIT!_

Enjoying not only her screams but her body reacting to his thrusts and his mouth. Feeling the tightness of his balls building he knew he was near, not stopping. His grunting seemed to grow from deep with in and starting to turn into low deep growls. Trying to breath as he was still ramming her fast and hard, he couldn't stop, he had to give it his all, he loved her body, her wetness, how it hugged him and with it still flexing around him. Feeling her move her arms around him, softly clawing him along his back and on his ass. Stephen didn't want to move from where he was at. At the brink of his own orgasm, his panting became short and hoarse, uncontrollable. His body starting to tremble and gave her the last few of his power thrusts. She moaned at his hard and deep thrusts, as he held the last one all the way in. Feeling his hips and thighs tremble against her thighs, his upper body shaking trying to regain control of its erratic breathing. He laid there with his head in the crook of her neck. She could hear him mumbling something what she thought was Gaelic between his breathes. Allowing him to enjoy his orgasm, he played with is hair.

They laid there for what seemed hours, finally gaining control of their body once more, he pulled out and laid next to her on his back. Looking at each other, smiling and Kat would giggle, he pulled her close to him.

**Stephen:** _What's so funny kitty kat?_

_"Oh just laughing how animalistic you were this evening, I like it..."_

Stephen chuckled, for he was rougher this round, although he was not going to apologize for it. Now he could truly have a good nights sleep. Watching Kat slowly starting to close her eyes, he smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips. Simple loving pecks on her lips, followed by one long intimate kiss.

**Stephen:** _Sleep now my kitten... You might get a nice surprise later in the morning... (chuckling)_

_"Your so bad, and I hope I do, that would be a great way to wake up, night babe..." (giggling)_

She snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his large arm around her. She wrapped her small arm around his waist and started to dose off. It didn't take him that long after to fall asleep either. Tomorrow would be another interesting adventure for them as she started to work on the outside of her house and he had to go to the gym.

...

**In a few hours the sun would come up. What would he do to wake up his kitten? Would he bring help even though she stated she didn't have the money in her budget to hire outside help to paint? Would he call in favors? The next chapter shall reveal more of this new journey for them both.**

**TY for your private PMs, I enjoy them. I have suggestions, along with comments. So much love for you all, Muah!**


End file.
